


Who Knew Flames Could Bring Us Together

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for The Crystal Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: "You've never had a s'more before?""I-I can't say that I have, Taako.""I guess I'll have to change that, right?"





	Who Knew Flames Could Bring Us Together

It was a calm and quiet night at the Bureau of Balance "head-quarters." Quiet enough that you could hear the footsteps of people walking down the hall. Kravitz has been lying on Taako's lap for a solid ten minutes now, Taako simply messing around with his hair, sometimes his fingernails itching at his scalp oh so nicely. It's been relatively quiet between the two of them, surprisingly no chatter either, as Taako tends to like filling empty space with sound. Kravitz turns his head, now facing Taako's stomach. An odd smell seem to hang in the air, a lot more dense the closer to Taako. It smells... like smoke.

"Taako...?" Kravitz squints. 

"What is it, Krav?"

"Have you been on any recent expeditions...? You smell of smoke."

Taako's face contorts, "I... no...? Wait, Wait!" Taako's eyes light up,"I forgot to tell you huh? The tres horny boys do a campfire at the end of the week, we always try to have s'mores too, but there's not too many marshmallows here."

"S'mores...?"

"You know, the graham crackers smushing a piece of chocolate and marshmallow. We all have cloudy brains once and a while, I understand how you could have forgotten with all the things going on these days."

"I've never heard of a  _s'more_ before... Unless I did and it's been decades."

Taako simply blinks, his mouth parted slightly, "You... never had a s'more before..." Kravitz nods, "We'll have to change that real fast, won't we?" Taako says, almost yelling. 

"I, uh, I don't want to ruin your guys' annual thing with my presence, that would be-"

"-Nu-uh, Krav, we'll have a campfire tomorrow night and I'll make sure Magnus and Merle goes. You guys should really get to know each other, too, so why not, you know?"

"Why... do you need a fire for a s'more?" 

"Don't you worry your pretty head of yours, I'll tell you all about it when we get there, but right now, keep relaxing, hun. You really need it."

"I'm not sure if I'll even be able to go, I might have work-"

"Don't you worry, Krav." Taako's fingers make their way back into Kravitz's hair.

 

* * *

 

 

It was somehow a little bit chilly, but the fire Magnus started makes it surprisingly warmer, good thing it's contained. 

"So..." Magnus starts, "You've never had a s'more before?" Magnus says cautiously. 

"I, uh, I have not."

Magnus nods, giving it a little bit more enthusiasm that just made it seem fake. Merle is crossing his arms, not looking at Kravitz at all, obviously not trying to hide the fact that he's upset.

"Why did you have to invite him again, Taako?"

"For you guys to bond, you've obviously had a bad start with each other-" Taako looks at Merle's arm,"-But, hey, when do you get to chat with literal death, my dudes?"

Magnus pipes up, "Well, I never really hoped I would even see death face to face like this, but," Magnus shrugs, "I could always go for another fire night."

Magnus and Merle start up there own conversation, as Taako sits down next to Kravitz.

"Let me show you how to make one of these guys, alright?" Taako leans close, pointing at a long clean stick of metal, "You're gonna poke one of these fella's onto the end of the stick, then put it over the fire. Don't let it burn though, that definitely won't make a good s'more. Just get it where it's nice and golden."

Kravitz nods, carefully placing a marshmallow on the stick and putting it over the fire. 

"Then when you think it's done, put it on a graham cracker along with chocolate, then put another cracker on top. Simple, right?"

"I, yeah, seems so." Kravitz nods. 

"Then, you're all set," Taako gently pats Kravitz's shoulder and gets out another stick.

The marshmallow sits above the fire carefully, his arms pulling it away when it gets too close. Merle joins in on making one, and so does Taako. The fire is so beautiful and bright, it's movements almost looking practiced, as it flickers and dances. The sound of crackling wood and sometimes shift of pop of the embers is actually pretty relaxing. Back when he was alive, he's spent countless times sitting around a fire, but that was for survival and hope he can live. This, though, is a lot more peaceful and gentle-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Krav!" Taako calls.

Kravitz's marshmallows bursts into flames, his eyes widen and he raises it, almost flinging off of the stick out of pure reaction.

Taako carefully places a hand on Kravitz's forearm, "Just gently set it down, bud, let it burn." 

Kravitz nods, carefully putting down the metal rod back over the fire, "I am so so sorry for that, I just kind of spaced out for a second there."

"It's alright, Kravitz," Magnus pipes up, "Accidents happen, plus, these ones catch on fire really easily. I don't blame you."

Kravitz looks down at the marshmallow, quickly burning away into chunks and falling into the fire pit.

"Hey, Kravitz," Merle holds out his hand, a little marshmallow in between two graham-crackers resting in it, "You can have it. No chances on you wasting another one and burning it too, so you can have this one I made."

"I-I thank you, Merle." Kravitz very carefully takes the supposed s'more between his hands. In theory, Kravitz doesn't need to eat, as he hasn't for a good thousands of years now, so what could it hurt? His eyes light up a little in surprise, the s'more tasting a lot better than he thought. The marshmallow was almost perfectly cooked, as it as melted the chocolate a little. It's quickly gone, leaving only small entrails of the marshmallow stuck to his fingers.

"How was that?" Taako asks, not looking away from his marshmallow over the fire.

"...Wonderful, thank you guys..."

It was a day that taako looked truly happy, a warm smile on his face when he was heading back to his room.

"Thank you for coming, Krav. You didn't have to, but thank you anyways." With a small kiss on the forehead, Taako waves, entering his room and shutting his door. 

 


End file.
